


Come dance

by pawstronaut



Category: One Piece
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pawstronaut/pseuds/pawstronaut
Summary: It's raining.Law is tired but he also can't resist the smile of his lover.





	Come dance

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and sweet because I've been in the mood for fluff again.  
> Been listening to "I don't know what love is" from ASib while writing this, so if you want the full fluffy, shmoopy feelings package, have a listen as well :)

Softly spoken curses followed a man making his way through soggy leaves on the sidewalk. His murmurs and the squelching of his wet shoes both drowned by the heavy drops hitting the ground. The tiredness in his shoulders weighing him down almost as much as his wet coat.  
He was almost there, almost home.  
  
  
A quiet tune reached his ears as soon as he stormed through the door. He stilled.  
It was 5am, he had expected silence like usual.

  
  


A blond waft of hair appeared from the barely lit kitchen. His favorite smile was directed at him.  
“Come dance.”  
“I’ve had a fourteen hour shift”, he muttered with a scowl on his face.  
“Which is why I’m going to lead”, the gentle voice reassured him.  
“I’m soaking wet.”  
“Makes you glide across the floor even better”, he chuckled. He couldn’t stop himself from laughing along. What was even happening here?  
Law toed off his shoes and hung his coat before taking the hand that was offered to him. How could he possibly resist that man?  
Strong arms wrapped around his waist and he immediately felt a bit warmer. The sound of the steady rainfall made it feel like they were in their own little universe, just him, his love and the slow music they swayed to. Maybe it was the absurdity of the situation that made him go along with it all, or maybe his draining day at work had made his brain a little fuzzy, he didn’t care much at the moment. He slung his own arms around the neck of his dance partner and released a heavy sigh.  
  
  
“Close your eyes, relax.”  
He did so before he even fully registered what the hushed voice was saying.  
“That’s it.”  
  
  
He snuggled closer to the shorter man, feeling the warm skin under his cold fingers, breathing in the his scent, listening more to his breathing than to the music fading to the background. He felt hands lazily stroking up and down his back, thumbs going in slow circles when they stilled for a moment. There were slightly rough lips pressing the softest little kisses to his jaw and some strands of hair tickling his cheeks and neck.  
He wished he could just curl into this man’s arms and never move a muscle again.  
His back hurt, his feet were freezing, his thoughts were mushy, but this, this right here, this felt so good, so warm, so unbelievably comfortable and…and perfect.

  
  


Their movements got slower and slower, rather resembling a simple hug than a dance by this point. The sounds around Law lulling him into an even more relaxed state. Everything felt slow and soft. He snuggled even closer to his partner, making him chuckle yet again.  
“I’m gonna get a bath ready for you. There’s some tea left in my thermos on the counter if you’d like some.”  
His voice, his deep rumbly voice was his favorite kind of music.  
Law drew back from the hug a bit, looking into warm brown eyes. He just looked at him for a moment, his mind still sluggish. Bath, warm, Sanji.  
  
  
_Sanji._

  
  


“I love you”, his speech was slurred and sleepy. He raised his hands to cup his lover’s face, looking at him like he’d hung the moon. He got rewarded with a smile, eyes crinkling at the corners. He leaned forward to brush their lips together.  
“I’ll be back in a minute.”  
Quiet footsteps moved down the hall and shortly after he felt those strong arms wrap around his waist again from behind him. His heart swelled with the loving gesture and he leaned into the hug.  
  
  
The rain doesn’t matter when you’ve got a little bit of sunshine right beside you


End file.
